A story by the title of Heero Yuy
by Adona Marie
Summary: Heero Yuy falls in love....nah, couldb't be!... Could it?
1. Heero's loved one

Heero sat on a small hill in the middle of an empty, grassy field. He looked up at the clouds, trying to find shapes in them. This was something he hadn't done in a long time. But now, now was different.  
  
Heero Yuy, killer of all things, was in love. But it was a strange love. Heero wanted to be with his love every minuet of the day, and every second of the night. Heero wanted to feel his lovers heartbeat up against his own. He wanted to feel whole, a feeling that wouldn't come unless he was with him.  
  
All of his thoughts were of Quatre, although he was unsure if Quatre felt the same way about him. Heero suspected that Quatre would never feel the same way about him, for Quatre was a pacifist, and Heero.........well.........Heero wasn't.  
  
Everywhere Heero looked, images of Quatre flowed through his head, over his eyes, and through his heart. Quatre was even in the clouds, drifting through the sky like a leaf blowing in a fall wind.  
  
Heero jumped to his feet and began to head towards Quatre's mansion, where all of the Gundam guys where staying at the time. Heero began to think. `What made me love Quatre? Perhaps it was his kindness when I was so black-heartedly rejected by Duo, or the way he speaks in a gentle, soothing tone whenever we converse.' Heero shook his head, and walked toward the mansion.  
  
*  
  
Quatre sat down at the dining room table. He had given up his usual dose of tea for one of Duo's Cola's. He didn't think that Duo would mind too much. As Quatre suspected, Duo walked in while he was taking a drink.  
  
"Hey Q-Man. How's it goin?" Duo asked him. It was still fairly early for Duo, (as it was only 12:30 in the afternoon) and he was still in his pajamas. Quatre frantically tried to hide his sweet and sugary cola.  
  
"Um.........Nothing, I'm just fine." Quatre said.  
  
"That's good - Hey! Who took one of my sodas?" Duo asked, panicking.  
  
"Um, no, not me! I would never do something like that!" Quatre said with a slight smile.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo said. He walked over to take the cola out of his hands. Their eyes connected, and one another simply did what they felt was right. Duo bent down, and Quatre lunged himself up a little bit, and they kissed. At that moment, Heero Yuy walked in. 


	2. Pain and Heartbreak

Heero's walk home had been a boring one, but the thought of seeing Quatre made him want to get home soon. Heero walked up to a large white mansion, and decided he would go to the back, and surprise Quatre. He figured that Quatre would be sitting in the main room, drinking tea or something.  
  
Heero got quite a surprise when he walked into the kitchen. He walked in quiet, so Quatre wouldn't hear him. Well, he succeeded in being quiet, but he wasn't too thrilled with what he saw.  
  
Duo and Quatre were in the kitchen, kissing. Heero stood there for some time, his mouth open in disbelief. He stood there until after Duo had pulled Quatre onto the table, and they were now making out. Heero was disgusted, and he walked out just as silently as he had came in. He didn't want Quatre to know, even though he was dying inside. Heero ran outside. He sat out on the curb, getting weird looks from passers-by. He got up, and as he turned around he ran into Wufei, who was coming to get him.  
  
"Heero, we got dinner from Kentucky fried chicken. Duo says it's a great place to eat, do you want anything?" Wufei asked, a sympathetic look on his face. Wufei had been a bit sympathetic to Heero since the Duo incident.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Heero was in a good, but nervous mood. He was going to confess his love for Duo today. He took a deep breath, then knocked on Duo's door.  
  
"Come in." Came the voice of Duo. "Oh, hey Heero. How's it going?" Duo asked him, gently. That was what Heero had loved about Duo. He was gentle. What he hated, was that just at the moment when he gets you dragged in, he reaches in and rips out your heart.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. What about you?" Heero asked him nervously.  
  
"Ah, I'm okay. What do ya need?" Duo asked him.  
  
"Well, I, uh, I um, kinda, uh, um, well, Duo I, um, oh gosh, what I'm trying to say is, actually, you see, Duo I think I'm in love with you." Heero told him.  
  
"What Heero? I can't hear what you're trying to say." Duo told him.  
  
"I love you Duo." Heero said.  
  
"What? That's not possible. You see, no one ever loves me. I make sure of it. I hate it when people love me. No, and another thing, I could never love you like that. I could never be any more than friends with you." Duo said, then turned back to what he was doing.  
  
Heero left the room. He went out to his spot at the top of the grassy hill, and Heero Yuy, the most unlikely person to do so, cried. Wufei had walked up upon Heero while he was crying. Heero explained the situation to Wufei, and Wufei instantly made him fell better.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
"No, I'm not hungry." Heero said to Wufei. Heero was near tears.  
  
"Ok, bud. Just come in and get something if you want something." Wufei said with a small smile.  
  
Nearly two weeks passed, and Heero hadn't eaten anything. He was starving himself, because he didn't feel he deserved anyone on this planet, and he wanted to die. Well, he nearly got his wish. 


	3. new love?

The day had been a cold one, and Heero was outside working on the Gundam's. Then, he just collapsed. He couldn't help it any longer, he was just too weak. He lay out there for what was so long, until he finally blacked out. He awoke late in the evening, and he was laying on a bed trimmed with white sheets and fluffy white blankets. As he opened his eyes, a blurry vision finally swam into view.  
  
"Hey, you're finally awake!" A voice exclaimed. He recognized it to be Wufei's.  
  
"Yeah, if you can call having a killing headache better that being asleep." Heero said, while rubbing his head with one hand.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We were all really worried about you when we found you like that." Wufei said, sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Maybe you and Trowa, but Quatre and Duo were too mixed up in their own affairs to care anything about me." Heero sadly said.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you this before, but I walked in and they were makingout on the dinning room table." Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I walked in and they didn't hear me. I saw Duo pull Quatre onto the table. It was the worst thing for my eyes to comprehend." Heero said. "Because you know...I thought that Quatre was the one for me there for a while. Not any more." Heero finished. Wufei got a saddened look on his face. He looked down at the blankets and began to play with the edge of the sheet. Then, he looked up into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they may have been to involved with each other, but I was really worried about you." Wufei told him. Heero smiled a little bit. Wufei, being the strong, non shy one, reached out and took Heero's hand in his own. Heero clasped it without even thinking. For a little while, they just sat there, enjoying each other's presence. Then Wufei said,  
  
"Hey, I should probably go, I have to get ahold of Trowa to see when he is coming back from this mission he's on." Wufei said, and slowly released Heero's hand. Heero smiled and nodded.  
  
Heero ate the next few days, and he was his old self again. Him and Wufei began seeing each other, you know, as more than friends. Duo and Quatre didn't tell anyone about it, but they were secretly fuck buddies. While Heero and Wufei were trying to sleep in the next room, they could hear them going at it. But Heero didn't mind, as he felt it reassuring to have Wufei's arms wrapped around him, their heartbeats echoing against one another. Heero Yuy was happy.  
  
But as they say, All good things must come to and end, and bad things come in threes. Heero had only experienced two bad things, and was on a good thing, so both applied to him.  
  
A few weeks after Heero collapsed, Wufei and Heero got into a fight. Wufei suspected Heero of seeing someone else. This of course, was not true. So, they broke up for a while.  
  
Then came the time for Trowa to return. Heero was lying in his bed, now solo, when he felt that he was thirsty. So, he began to walk down to the kitchen. Before he got down to the bottom of the stairs, he heard voices. 


End file.
